The present invention relates to a fragrance delivery system, and a kit of parts comprising said device and at least two fragrance reservoirs filled with a fragrance substance.
Fragrance dispersion systems are as such known in the art. Many of such systems are directed to the prevention of the habituation of a fragrance composition. The problem encountered in terms of fragrance habituation is that a person in a particular space will become accustomed to a particular fragrance after a period of time.
Whereas many known systems apply just one single fragrance, recently fragrance delivery systems have been developed that contain two fragrances which are delivered in an alternating manner, one after the other. Such delivery systems have, however, various drawbacks. They deal not in an effective manner with the problem of fragrance habituation, since the first fragrance is automatically followed by the second fragrance at a same intensity.